


What You Made Me

by Cat_stiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_stiel/pseuds/Cat_stiel
Summary: John Winchester is back. He's not sure how or why but he does know his sons are acting strange and he's going to get to the bottom of it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	What You Made Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set sometime after season ten so by this point Dean has been to hell, purgatory and been a demon.

John had been back for a week. He didn't know how and he didn't know why, but one day he found himself outside a bunker door instead of dead. He had knocked on it hoping for answers and came face to face with his boys.

They were both surprised to see him. After doing all the regular tests and some John had never seen they confirmed it was him. They had given him hugs and brought him inside. 

That had been a week ago and John was getting restless. Neither of his boys would tell him much of that had happened in the last decade or so. Sam would look at him sympathetically and tell him to rest and Dean just avoided him when he could. That was strange to John. He had always thought it would be the other way around; he had always been closer to Dean. 

He had also met their friend, Cas. There was something suspicious about the man but both Sam and Dean defended him and called him family. Cas was respectful but didn't seem to like John very much. John figured it didn't matter, if Cas wanted to start something John would just put him in his place and kick him out. After all, he was still the head of the family.

Finally Sam must have been as fed up as him being cooped up in the bunker and found them a case. A bunch of teens and young college students going missing from a college town. They all loaded into the impala, Dean driving, Sam riding shotgun, and Cas and John in the back. John almost pulled rank for either driver or shotgun but decided to let it go and instead observe his sons. He had never really watched them work together, at least as adults, and he wanted to see if they remembered all the lessons he had taught them.

They found a motel and got two rooms. After some debate between Sam and Dean it was decided that Sam would share with John and Dean with Cas. John wasn't happy about that. Why was this Cas person sharing a room with any of them. He had heard Cas starting to say something about not sleeping but Dean had quickly shushed him. John was going to get to the bottom of it just as soon as the case was done.

The case itself was pretty straight forward. It was vampires. It took them less than a day to figure out where they were holding up. Well, it was Sam and Dean who had figured it out. Sam had made a list of likely locations and Dean had picked out the most likely one. John was sceptical but decided to keep his mouth shut. When Dean was wrong there would be plenty of time to lecture him on the importance of thorough research.

Which brought him to now. They were standing outside a large abandoned warehouse that showed signs of recent activity. John was impressed. Dean had opened up the truck of the car and pulled out machetes for everyone. He had also handed John a couple syringes of dead man's blood.

"Alright, Sam, you and Cas try to find any survivors and if you see any newly turned, try to corral them to the side. Maybe we can heal one or two," Dean commanded. 

John scoffed at that. You can't fix vampirism. Before he could say anything out loud Dean turned to him and said, "Dad you watch our six. I don't want anything coming at us from behind."

John had always led but he had also been dead for almost 10 years so he figured just this once he would follow. He gripped his machete, getting used to the feel of it in his hand and waited to go in.

Dean kicked in the door and ran in. Sam and Cas followed quickly, spreading out to stay out of Deans reach as they rushed to find the victims. John followed them a moment later. Then he stopped and stared.

It was horrifying and yet somehow beautiful. Dean was like a dancer, ducking and twirling as heads flew off around him. Sam and Cas were basically ignoring the fight, trusting Dean to keep the vamps away from them. And he did. 

The fight went of an eternity or, more likely, five minutes. By the time it was over more than a dozen vamps lay dead at Dean's feet. John's machete was still clean. So were Sam's and Cas's. 

John stared at his son in horror. "What are you?" He asked, pulling out his gun and pointing it at him. There was no way this monster was his son. His hand shook.

Sam yelled at him, insisting that it was Dean as Cas held him back.

Dean just turned to him, face covered in blood, a grim smile on his face. "I'm what you made me. Your perfect soldier. A monster killing machine."

**Author's Note:**

> I have read a bunch of stories where John has come back and decided to try to put my own spin on it. I wanted John to get an idea of what he had done by putting his sons into a life of hunting. I like the idea of John being scared of what they had become.
> 
> This is a stand alone. I don't plan to expand on the universe.


End file.
